The Life I Live
by Epidemic666
Summary: A quick oneshot song fic about one of my new favorite Supernatural characters. Mostly rated for language and a little stabbing action.


Like the summary says, just a quick little oneshot songfic about a very misunderstood Supernatural character. I tried to

make it kinda angsty but, for those of you who know me as an author, humor is more my thing. If you don't like, please, no

flaming. Constructive criticism however, is welcome. Enjoy!

Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own this song.

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

By Green Day

She sat sullenly on the bed in the large hotel room, legs crossed, head down. She wasn't quite sure what to do anymore. She had brought this upon herself, it was nobody else's fault, it was hers and she could barely stand it.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

She had always thought that if she ever got out of hell, everything would be alright. She would go back to being a normal person, and nobody would ever know about where she'd been or what she'd done. But that horrific and gruesome place, where seconds went by like days and the torture never stopped, was nothing compared to this.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

She raised her head and uncrossed her legs, swinging them over the side of the bed before rising to her feet. She walked into the bathroom and leaned on the counter, staring back at her reflection. Well, her human reflection anyway.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

Her hair, wavy and naturally blond, a light brown around the roots, hung loosely against her shoulders. Her fair skin, perfectly proportioned nose and soft luscious lips gave her a beautiful, yet innocent appearance. All these traits along with her slender form and adequately sized chest were enough to drive any man mad with lust.

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

She pushed a stray lock of hair out of he face, revealing a pair of mesmerizing hazel eyes. She blinked, and in a flash they were gone, the unique brownish green colour disappearing and being clouded over by a much more sinister and disturbing black film. She frowned and her lip twitched slightly in disgust, those eyes reminding her very much of some kind of unnatural insect. She blinked again and they were gone.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone_

She closed her eyes and stepped back from the counter, her mind suddenly swimming with an unclear need. She staggered out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed, grabbing a small card key along with a strange object wrapped in cloth. She stuffed the two items into her back pocket and walked over to the door, swinging it open and exiting the room before slamming it roughly behind her.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

She made her way down the long hotel hallway, soon arriving at an elevator. She pushed a small grey button on the wall beside the elevator, causing it to light up. After a few minutes, the doors opened, and she stepped in, now pressing the ground floor button. The elevator began to descend and she leaned back against the wall, suddenly beginning to feel unusually anxious.

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

When the elevator reached the ground, she stepped out before the doors had even fully opened. She now made her way toward the hotels front doors, which she pushed open forcefully. She began to walk briskly down the almost dead street, paying no mind to the fact that it was unnaturally quiet on a New York street even this late at night.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

A sixth sense seemed to lead her down the street and into a dark, narrow alley, who's only inhabitants seemed to be a couple of trash cans. She entered cautiously, looking around, trying to figure out why she had brought herself here. When she found that nothing of interest to her seemed to be hidden, she turned to leave, only to come face to face with a very homely looking man.

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_...

"Hey baby," he drawled, in a rough, husky voice, as he began to step even closer towards her then he alreday was, "looking for a good time?" But before she could answer, the stranger grabbed both her wrists and pushed her up against one of the alley walls. He let out a low, sinister laugh as he watched her struggle.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone_

"How about a kiss," the man grinned evilly, revealing a set of crooked, yellow teeth.

"You know, I'm not really into pervey stalkers," Ruby scowled as she stared at the man, her eyes clouding from their usual hazel to their demonic black. It was fairly dark in the alley, however the moon was somehow visible through the smog of the city. It shined on the two at the perfect time, revealing to the man her true nature.

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_...

The man released his grip on her wrists and jumped back, a surprised gasp escaping him. He could only stand there, shocked and slightly confused as he watched Ruby pull an object wrapped in cloth from her back pocket. She unwrapped it, revealing a long, sharp dagger and, before the man could say anything, she lunged forward, her knife sinking deep into his stomach.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and walk alone_

The man didn't scream, he didn't even make a sound, his eyes and mouth just seemed to flicker with an eerie light before he fell lifeless to the ground. Ruby stepped back, examining her work for a few moments before she exited the alley, looking around to make sure that nobody had seen her.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone_...

She began to walk back to the hotel, seeming much more relaxed than she had been before. She was soon back in her own hotel room, returning to the large bed. She let out a deep sigh, leaning back on the beds comfortable pillows as he eyelids began to droop. She hated her life, and there wasn't really anything she could do about it. However, no one could stop her from taking out some of her frustration on idiotic demons he dared trespass on her territory.

* * *

Wrote this like a year ago and just never had a chance to post it. Hope you enjoyed it. I think I did a pretty good job of

matching the song to the story but, that's just me. Remember to review!


End file.
